Sadist
by Mopsy Anne
Summary: Kamus esta com Milo, mas Saga esta obcecado por ele. Até em que ponto pode chegar a loucura de alguem sem limites? Pior... Até em que ponto podese suportar?
1. Unsuspected

Anime: Saint Seiya

Casal: Saga x Kamus, Kamus x Milo

Status: Incompleta

Resumo: Kamus esta com Milo, mas Saga esta obcecado por ele. Até em que ponto a loucura pode chegar para alguem que não tem limites? Pior.. Até em que ponto alguem pode suportar?

Aviso: Essa fanfic contem cenas dark lemon, violência corporal, estupro, terror psicológico e sadomasoquismo. Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA! Foram todos avisados...

* * *

Seus olhos já estavam fechados há tempos. Talvez desde que aquilo começou a se tornar mais intenso. Mesmo assim, os apertou com força, como se isso bastasse para afastá-lo de si. Sentiu suas mãos deslizarem por suas coxas, arranhando a pele alva, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava. 

- Não...

Murmurou mais uma vez. Não houve resposta.

- Pare...

Pediu num quase sussurro, se sentindo sem forças até mesmo para falar. Mas ele não parava, em vez disso, ações. Então gritou alto, sem se importar, sentindo o sangue começar a brotar da ferida funda que acabara de ganhar no interior da coxa esquerda.

Sentiu-se um idiota por isso. Tanto treinamento para resistir aos inimigos e agora, _ele_ o fazia gritar com um simples corte feito pelas unhas longas. Não, não era a dor em si. Era a humilhação de passar por aquilo nas mãos dele. Justo _dele_...

Tentou virar o rosto para encará-lo. Até agora, estava sendo mantido prensado contra o chão frio, o rosto e tórax nu sendo esmagados lentamente pela pressão que ele fazia em seu corpo. Desde quando aquele homem tinha se tornado tão forte assim? Apenas com uma mão, prendia firmemente seus pulsos nas costas, enquanto a outra se dava ao trabalho de tocá-lo, de feri-lo...

Sentiu a mão escorregar entre suas pernas, tocando seu membro com insistência numa caricia prazerosa, por mais que odiasse admitir. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com duas orbes de um azul intenso.

- Milo... – balbuciou, olhando para o amante deitado ao seu lado.

Levantou-se bruscamente, procurando por _ele. _Respirou profundamente satisfeito ao ver que estava em seu quarto, em sua cama, com Milo ao seu lado. Era um pesadelo, então...

- Kamus? – o escorpiano perguntou intrigado, sentando-se também e o abraçando por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro do francês. – Esta tudo bem?

- Oui... – falou no mesmo tom, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos, tentando esquecer as imagens. – Apenas tive um pesadelo. – complementou, virando o rosto para o grego, lhe dando um suave beijo nos lábios.

Levantou-se em seguida, indo direto para o banheiro. Há tempos aquelas imagens o assombravam. Se continuasse a ter esses pesadelos, Milo acabaria suspeitando e, quem sabe, até descobrisse! Nem queria pensar nisso. Se o outro realmente descobrisse...

Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto em abundancia, tentando ao menos se refrescar. Pior não ficaria... Ficaria?

-------------------------------------------------

- Bom dia!

Milo cumprimentava a todos normalmente, andando de mãos dadas com Kamus até o refeitório principal para o café da manha. Não havia comentado com o francês, mas estava seriamente preocupado com ele. Há quase um mês ele acordava da mesma maneira, suado, pálido, dizendo que havia tido um pesadelo.

Pesadelo? Kamus de Aquário, ficando abalado daquela maneira por um simples pesadelo? Não. Definitivamente Milo não engolia aquela historia. Mas se o amante quisesse fingir que não era nada, ele faria o mesmo. Fingiria que não estava preocupado. Fingiria que não ficava acordado, enquanto via Kamus se remexer a noite toda. Fingiria não começar a investigar o que, ou quem, estava por trás daqueles pesadelos. Aquilo não era normal, e o grego sabia muito bem disso.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na grande mesa, sem falar nada. Ambos continuavam a fingir...

-------------------------------------------------

3:30 da manha.

Ele estava acordado. Podia senti-lo ao seu lado. Sentiu a cama ceder ao peso de um corpo, mas não abriu os olhos.

Não era Milo, ele sabia. O grego havia decidido dormir na própria casa e era muito raro que ele aparecesse no meio da noite daquela maneira.

Olhos fechados.

Sentiu os cabelos serem acariciados lentamente, como se a pessoa que os tocasse quisesse ter certeza de que eram reais. Não se moveu, com certeza ele sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Pareceu ouvir o outro dar uma risada baixa.

Continuava de olhos fechados.

A respiração quente dele lhe bateu no rosto, continuamente. Apenas seu hálito era suficiente para fazê-lo arrepiar. Saber que ele estava tão próximo, que não poderia fazer nada para impedi-lo...

De olhos bem fechados.

- Como vai querer hoje? – o outro perguntou rouco, próximo ao seu ouvido.

Podia sentir que ele sorria. Malicioso. Maligno. Perverso.

Se moveu, tentando se afastar o mais lentamente possível. Quem sabe assim ele apenas notasse tarde demais. Abriu os olhos e o encarou diretamente. Talvez estivesse parecendo um gato acuado, pela maneira que ele o observava. Talvez ele fosse mesmo.

- Por favor... Saga...

O geminiano sorriu mais ainda, levando as mãos ao seu pescoço. Riu baixo quando viu Kamus arregalar os olhos.

- Calma... Não vou matá-lo. Acho!

O aterrorizava. Era divertido vê-lo assim, tão receoso. Ergueu o rosto dele, deixando os lábios percorrerem seu pescoço com gula, com desejo. Uma luxuria que crescia cada vez que colocava os olhos em Kamus. Ele era perfeito. Uma perfeição que, aos olhos de Saga, deveria ruir... Por suas mãos!

O francês engoliu a seco, estático. Levou as mãos aos cabelos de Saga, os puxando devagar, tentando afastá-lo de si.

- Não.

Pediu fracamente, fitando um ponto qualquer no teto. O outro riu e subiu sobre seu corpo, sentando-se sobre suas pernas. Não havia como fugir. Kamus o olhava nos olhos agora. Saga observava o corpo abaixo de si. O francês estava apenas com uma calça fina e branca, quase completamente transparente. Parecia um anjo. E Saga, o demônio.

- Sentiu falta disso, francesinho? – ironizou, deslizando as unhas por seu tórax.

Kamus tentou recuar, em vão, estava em desvantagem. A pele logo ficou vermelha, marcada. O grego sorriu satisfeito, adorando corromper a pureza da pele do outro. Talvez ele fosse feito para isso mesmo. Para decair. Abaixou o rosto, lambendo devagar um de seus mamilos, o sugando em seguida. Sentiu o corpo do outro se contrair, como se aquilo mais o machucasse do que lhe desse prazer. Ergueu os olhos para ver o rosto dele. Novamente de olhos fechados...

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Kamus.

Falou perigosamente baixo, aumentando a pressão das unhas contra sua pele. Kamus arfou, se sentindo cada mais impotente.

- Não...

Resmungou, voltando a apertar os olhos. Não queria ver. Não queria se lembrar daquilo.

Sem aviso, sentiu-se perfurado na cintura. Abriu os olhos para ver Saga o encarando. A ferida doía, incomodava, manchando aos poucos o lençol com o sangue que gotejava.

- Já mandei me olhar quando eu estiver com você!

Saga enfiou mais as unhas, observando atentamente o rosto de Kamus. Como era belo com aquela expressão de puro desespero no rosto. Parecia uma pintura. Queria rasgá-lo, arrancá-lo de seu altar perfeito e imaculado. Mexeu as unhas, arranhando a carne fresca por dentro da ferida aberta.

Lagrimas já fluíam dos olhos do francês. Nem sempre eram de dor. Nem sempre pela humilhação. Às vezes sentia raiva dele, nojo de si mesmo, culpa por Milo. Tentava a todo custo manter os olhos bem abertos, encarando Saga, como sabia que ele gostava, diretamente nos olhos, deixando que ele observasse toda dor e ódio.

- Lindo...

Murmurou o grego, parando de o provocar na ferida. Afastou o corpo e abaixou a própria calça. Kamus já não sentia nada. Sabia o que viria e sabia que não teria como impedi-lo. O deixou vira-lo bruscamente na cama, rasgando sua calça, como faria a um boneco imundo qualquer. Trincou os olhos quando o sentiu invadi-lo, sem preparo, sem aviso.

Mais lagrimas. Mais sangue.

Saga segurava sua cabeça firmemente contra o travesseiro, abafando os gemidos do francês ao mesmo tempo em que se divertia, testando o limite dele. Investia com força, se empurrando fundo contra seu corpo, o sangue fresco facilitando a penetração.

O corpo de Kamus tremia e se sacudia. Pelo medo. Pela ira. Pela impotência. Sentiu que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento, tamanho nojo que tinha no momento. Estava ficando sem ar e Saga não o deixava afastar a cabeça para respirar. Seu corpo estava começando a ficar mole. Saga queria mata-lo!

Sentiu-se tonto. Estava ficando atônito. Ouviu um grunido ao longe, de puro prazer. Parecia que Saga tinha finalmente o que queria. O sentiu se afastar, mas não teve realmente certeza disso. Fechou os olhos,o corpo completamente inerte largado sobre a cama, molhado pelo suor, sêmen e sangue...

* * *

Oweeeeeeeeee... /o/ 

Essa fic tava parando ha um tempao, BUT, finalmente esta aqui! (orgulhosa mor da sua falta de vergonha na cara). xD

Faz tempo que eu estava querendo postar um dark, e entao, aparece ela, minha amiga que me apoiou (e me obrigou) a escrever a fic acima.

DEMONHA, EU TENHO FEITO MUITAS FICS PRA VC, NAO?! XD

Mas tudo bem.. Vou ganhar um desenho em troca, né? Né? NÉÉÉÉÉ?????? (tirando o facao do Chuck do bolso)

Well, well... É isso. Ainda faltam 3 capitulos pra acabar a fic. E sim, vai ter dark lemon em todos! (maldosa)

Kamus: Voce nao tem nem um pingo de dó? u.ú

Suki: Ter eu tenho... i.i

Kamus: Entao...? O.ó

Suki: Eu suporto! u.u/ (pose de heroina) Ai.. o que eu nao faço pelos meus leitores...?

Kamus: Por quem?

Suki: Calado, carne de açogue! u.u

Kamus: o.o...

Bom, é isso... Comentem, comentem e nao me matem se a fic demorar a sair... Tenho estado muito sem tempo! (Suki garota esforçada trabalhando para realizar seus sonhos)

Kamus: Pára de fazer pose de santinha, que isso voce nao é!

Suki: ...

SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kamus: O.O"

Suki: (sai rindo maldosamente) HiHiHiHiHIHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (sim, aprendi com o Saga! XD)

Ja ne, minnaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Losing

Declaração:

Resumo:

AVISOS: Este capitulo, em particular, não contem cenas de violência. De qualquer maneira, contem cenas de terror psicológico e sexual envolvimento entre homens.

----------------------------------------------------

_Dói..._

Era tão intensa a dor, tão lancinante que ele achou que isso fosse morrer. Não que se importasse de morrer, mas na sua mente, inevitavelmente, um par de olhos azuis surgiu com força.

_Não posso... Ainda não posso..._

"- Não pode o que?"

_Ainda não... Não agora..._

"- O que você não pode? Me diz..."

_Tem ele... Eu não posso deixá-lo._

"-Quem, Kamus?"

Até o momento, o ruivo achava que estava entre o limite com a razão, discutindo com sua própria mente. Mas a voz ficava cada vez mais clara e ele se forçou a abrir os olhos, tendo então a certeza de que finalmente havia morrido.

_- Um anjo...?_

Perguntou alto sem perceber, movimentando lentamente o corpo dolorido em direção ao ser tão belo que lhe sorria.

_- Só se você quiser, Kamyu!_ – Milo sorriu para o namorado, afagando de leve o cabelo ruivo com a mão livre.

Foi então que Kamus despertou completamente. Apavorado, lembrou-se de que deveria estar em um estado deplorável e que não queria que o loiro o visse daquela maneira. Tentou erguer o corpo e afastar o outro, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia como desejava.

_- Nada disso, ruivo!_

Com uma das mãos, Milo o segurou gentilmente na cama enquanto o repreendia. E isso fez com que o aquariano despertasse à sua volta.

O namorado estava sentado em uma cadeira, próximo a cama. Notou que ele usava apenas uma das mãos, o que fez seu olhar vagar para a mão ocupada por um lenço umedecido, um pouco sujo de sangue.

No criado mudo, havia uma pequena bacia com água, alguns remédios e gazes.

Quando olhou para si mesmo, sentiu os olhos arderem por vários sentimentos misturados. Angustia por Milo tê-lo encontrado naquele estado. Gratidão, por ter suas feridas limpas e curadas. Asco, de si mesmo, por se deixar ser encontrado daquela maneira. Ódio, por Saga atingir até mesmo Milo na sua "diversão".

Não queria chorar, não agora. Olhou os olhos do amado e notou que ele também se continha. Os azuis estavam manchados de vermelho e seu sorriso era carregado de tristeza e dor.

"U_ma dor que não é sua...", _pensou Kamus com pesar.

O escorpiano não precisava passar por aquilo. Talvez ele estivesse sendo apenas egoísta ao querer permanecer ao lado do amado. Milo sofreria com ele. Sofreria _por_ ele. Não podia permitir uma coisa dessas.

Não mais...

------------------------

Há quanto tempo Kamus estava o observando daquele jeito? Havia tanta coisa nos olhos dele. Coisas que não gostou de ver. Que não queria ver.

Suspirou pesadamente e sorriu mais uma vez, passando a mão pelo rosto do ruivo. Deixou o lenço ao lado das gazes e se sentou na cama.

_- Não faz mal, ta? De verdade... – _falou suavemente ao ouvido do amado, ajeitando-se para fazê-lo deitar com a cabeça em seu peito.

Kamus não teve forças para impedir Milo e tampouco quis se afastar dele. Demorou alguns segundos para que entendesse o que o loiro estava falando, mas quando finalmente entendeu, não pôde conter o sentimento de culpa que invadiu seu peito.

_- Saia..._

Falou fraco e colocou as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito do amante, tentando afastá-lo.

------------------------

POV Kamus

Por que ele não se afastava? Por que continuava a me segurar firme em seus braços? Era tão injusto com ele, tão egoísta...

Mordi os lábios para segurar as malditas lágrimas. Não podia deixar isso continuar.

_- Saia..._

Minha voz saiu fraca, mas o pedido havia sido bem claro. Não poderia permitir que Milo me consolasse daquele jeito. Nem ao menos tinha me perguntado o que havia acontecido...

Parei de respirar.

Talvez... Talvez ele soubesse! Talvez ele já tivesse percebido, mas não teve coragem de me questionar. Talvez por pena.

Senti meu lábio se tingir com o sangue. Nem havia percebido que ainda o mordia com força. De um salto, usei a pouca força que tinha e me livrei dos braços de Milo.

- _Saia!_

Minha voz saiu mais urgente, mais séria. Vi seu olhar assustado e isso me pesou no peito, mas quando senti sua mão segurando meu pulso, tentando me trazer novamente para perto, fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer...

Bati nele.

Com força. Um soco forte que acertou em cheio seu rosto. Por um momento, hesitei. Vi o sangue ralo escorrer em seu lábio cortado, mas não fiz nada. Apenas sentei na cama, afastado consideravelmente, sem conseguir desviar meu olhar do dele.

E nunca na vida, eu havia me sentido tão mal por ter batido em alguém.

---------------------

POV Milo

Minha cabeça girava e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Eu sabia que estava doendo, mas só me dei conta quando toquei o ponto atingido com uma das mãos e senti o sangue.

Olhei para ele. Ele me olhava de volta, em seu canto afastado de mim, como um animal acuado.

_- Por que...?_

Não tive tempo de continuar a pergunta. Ele se levantava com pressa, apesar de cambalear um pouco, e se dirigiu ao banheiro, batendo a porta com tanta força que me fez pular sobre o colchão.

-" _Se ainda estiver aqui quando eu sair, não vou me conter com apenas um soco!"_

Foi o que ele disse de dentro do aposento. Sua voz era urgente e zangada. Talvez fosse minha imaginação, mas ela parecia um pouco magoada também.

Sem entender direito, me levantei devagar e saí de lá. Nem percebi quando minhas pernas já faziam o conhecido caminho de volta ao meu templo, à minha casa.

Só percebi onde estava quando ouvi batidas na porta e me percebi sentado no sofá de minha sala. Com pressa, me ergui e andei até a porta, esperando por cabelos avermelhados e uma singela explicação.

- _Que cara é essa, Milo? –_ Mú me perguntava enquanto já entrava para a sala.

_- Nada..._

Respondi desanimado antes de me virar automaticamente atrás dele.

É claro que ele reparou. Não precisava nem ler minha mente para saber o que acontecia e, antes que eu me desse conta, fui envolvido pelos braços finos de meu amigo enquanto chorava fracamente em seu ombro.

K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&K&M&

Capitulo pequenininho de boas vindas! \o/

Quase 1 ano depois, cá estou eu, sob uma chuva de vaias e pedras!! .

Desculpa gente! Sério mesmo... Culpa de um acesso repentino de imaginação slash par FFVII! xD

Enfim... Agora voltei e prometo terminar antes de 2.015! \o/

Beijos pra quem comenta! =*


	3. Bad Omen

Anime: Saint Seiya

Casal: Saga x Kamus, Kamus x Milo

Status: Incompleta

Resumo: Kamus esta com Milo, mas Saga esta obcecado por ele. Até em que ponto a loucura pode chegar para alguem que não tem limites? Pior.. Até em que ponto alguem pode suportar?

Aviso: Essa fanfic contem cenas dark lemon, violência corporal, estupro, terror psicológico e sadomasoquismo. Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA! Foram todos avisados...

Capitulo em POV

* * *

POV Milo

Estava frio.

Desde quando costumava ser tão frio, sem que "ele" estivesse por perto? Eu não sei.

Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, deitado em meu sofá. O manto grosso que cobria meu corpo parecia não fazer efeito algum na temperatura, então eu me encolhia ali, abraçando-me a mim mesmo, na vã tentativa de me aquecer... e esquecer.

Mú, vez ou outra, andava pela casa, fazendo barulho. Eu o ouvia nitidamente, de um comodo ao outro. Primeiro em meu quarto, depois no banheiro, e então voltava á sala. Pude sentir seu olhar preocupado em meu rosto, já que mantinha os olhos fechados. Eu sabia que ele não se deixaria enganar, achando que eu estava dormindo. E soube que ele interpretou isto da maneira correta quando senti sua delicada mão afagar minha testa para afastar alguns fios de cabelo.

"_Tomei a liberdade de arrumar seu quarto. Seu pijama esta sobre a cama e a banheira cheia te espera, querido amigo..._"

Ele me disse docemente, antes de se afastar de mim. Segui o som de seus passos até a porta, e continuei atento até que o ouvi se distanciar o bastante para que eu tivesse coragem de abrir os olhos.

Devo ter demorado mais de 15 minutos para me mover, sentando-me. Sentia-me pesado, como se meus membros de repente fossem de chumbo!

Em minha mente, nada fazia sentido exato. Eu estava só. "Ele" estava só. "Ele" havia me deixado...

Antes que eu percebesse, meus olhos já estavam embaçados novamente e as lágrimas rolavam soltas por meu rosto, sem que eu tivesse dado permição para que elas saissem. Como um peso morto, me arrastei pela casa. Minhas pernas moviam-se por vontade própria, me levando ao banheiro.

Encarei a banheira quase cheia, perfumada. Mú tivera o trabalho de fazer aquilo por mim. Nem ao menos me perguntou o que aconteceu. Nenhuma vez.

Funguei como uma criança, refletindo por um momento. Olhei a face espelhada da agua, talvez esperando encontrar alguma resposta para o que acontecia comigo. Para o que acontecia com Camus...

Meu adorado Camus.

Uma gota desprendeu-se da torneira, fazendo a agua ondular...

E então senti meu corpo se mover para dentro da banheira. Meu ultimo pensamento foi de que Mú ficaria arazado quando soubesse que eu dera outro proposito ao tão singelo banho que ele havia me preparado. Depois disso, meus olhos perderam o foco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

POV Camus

Estava quente.

Quente demais. Abafado demais. Tanto que me senti sufocar. Tive que dobrar os joelhos e afundar minha cabeça entre eles, tentando aliviar a respiração.

Inutil.

Como eu podia ser tão imbecil? Um sujeito como eu não deveria servir á um deus. Eu não tinha dignidade para tanto. Eu era despresivel, talvez mais do que isso. Alguem que comete atrocidades e machuca deliberadamente quem está á sua volta não pode ter outro nome:

Monstro.

Era o que eu estava me tornando. Como eu podia conviver comigo mesmo daquele jeito? Eu era uma aberração. Alguem que merece a morte.

Mais do que isso. Eu era... Eu -sou- alguém que merece o inferno. O pior que pode haver dele.

Senti minha respiração se acalmar, me dando espaço para pensar mais calmamente. Eu sabia o que deveria fazer, e o faria.

Encostei o rosto na madeira grossa da porta, tentando ouvir algo em meu quarto. Sei que ele já se foi. Sei que foi logo que o expulsei, mas talvez ele tivesse voltado.

Esperança dele... Ou minha?

Com receio da minha própria pergunta, ergui-me lentamente e abri a porta, espiando pela pequena fresta que abria-se, antes de finalmente sair por ela. O quarto estava completamente vazio. Tanto que parecia uma imagem congelada no tempo.

Estranho pensar nisso, sendo que os acontecimentos não passavam nem mesmo 20 minutos. Mas era assim que eu via as coisas.

Deixei meu olhar vagar pelo comodo, como se proucurasse por algo fora do lugar. Nada.

Forcei meus olhos a se desviarem das gases e dos medicamentos e rumei para o guarda roupa, pegando qualquer coisa para vestir. A troca foi rápida, tanto quanto minha saída do Templo. Não parecia ter-se passado nem um minuto, até que eu chegasse lá.

Senti meus joelhos tremerem, mas os ignorei. Ergui a cabeça enquanto avançava cada vez mais para perto daquilo que se tornava meu martirio.

"_Não sei o que quer aqui, tão cedo..._"

A voz pastosa e arrastada não me fez hesitar. Engoli a seco, enquanto a figura sugia, cada vez mais nitida, de dentro do templo da casa de Gêmeos.

Saga estava sem a armadura e sua cara confiante, tanto quanto arrogante, fez meu estomago revirar.

"_Não acha muito cedo pra uma foda? Escorpião pode desconfiar... Há!_"

A risada era cheia da mais pura malícia. Era assim como ele me via, eu não esperava mais nem menos. Mesmo assim, foi tão nauseante ouvir aquelas palavras, que finalmente me forcei a parar de andar, tentando não provocar ainda mais meu estomago enojado.

"_Quero conversar com você, Saga. É importante._"

"_Hummm... Mesmo?_"

Ele disse enquanto se aproximava, terminando de ocupar o espaço que eu havia parado de diminuir. Olhou para os lados, proucurando por algum espectador curioso. Não que isso fosse para-lo, imagino.

Fechei os olhos quando ele alcançou minha cintura e me arrastou para dentro, escondendo nossos corpos atras de um pilar.

"_E sobre o que é? Quer deixar Milo e ficar comigo..?_"

Ele riu de novo e eu senti minha um frio subir por minha espinha. De ódio.

'Não diga o nome dele', pensei. O nome dele era bom demais para ser pronunciado por aqueles lábios imundos. 'Tão imundos quanto os meus...'.

Baixei o olhar pela primeira vez. Saga nem mesmo precisava fazer nada, eu mesmo estava me destruindo. Eu estava destruindo a Milo tambem, então não precisava me importar com aquilo. Não se eu pudesse protege-lo.

"_O que você quer...?_" - perguntei, com certa entonação de raiva na voz.

"_Você vem aqui e me pergunta o que eu quero? Ora, Camus... O que você quer_?"

A voz dele era debochada, mas claramente contida. Talvez de curiosidade, ou da natural malicia. Eu não pude identificar, tampouco quis realmente saber.

"_Você me quer, Saga?_"

Perguntei por fim, usando minhas forçar para não regurgitar em sua cara. Meu olhar agora era severo, como de quem exije uma resposta. Isso óbviamente o pegou de surpresa. Seus olhos, levemente arregalados, logo estavam brilhando em fendas, enquanto ele aproximava o rosto do meu, segurando meu queixo para que eu não desviasse.

Com asco, senti sua lingua áspera contornar meus lábios enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se fixos em minha expressão. Era um teste. Normalmente, eu fecharia meus olhos com força, evitando ver o que me dava tanto nojo, mas agora era diferente.

Sem desviar meu olhar do dele, abri os lábios e proucurei por sua lingua com a minha. Ele se surpreendeu, claro.

Mas aquilo o divertiu, sem dúvidas.

"_Interessante._" - o ouvi murmurar, antes de se afastar de mim, sem, no entanto, soltar minha cintura. "_Venha..._"

Me convidou a entrar por habito, talvez. Não protestei, nem mesmo olhei para trás enquanto o seguia para dentro de sua casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

POV Milo

Eu estava sem ar, mas não me importava. Não fiz esforço algum para que pudesse respirar enquanto sentia meu corpo protestar, até que subtamente se acalmasse.

Então eu me entreguei. Deixei-me amolecer calmamente, tentando não pensar em mais nada. Como se flutuasse dentro da aguá. Minha consciencia havia me abandonado ha tempos e eu nem mesmo percebi quando meu corpo, cada vez mais pesado, afundava até o chão da banheira.

E, de repente, ar. Tanto que fez minha cabeça girar enquanto eu tossia para me livrar do excesso dele. Senti minha bochechas arderem e a dor aguda em meu peito se amenizar lentamente, enquanto uma doce e agradavel aura me envolvia.

Não pude, e nem quis abrir os olhos, pois sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. E aquilo me irritou. A dor no peito foi substituida por outra, mais intensa, fazendo meus olhos encherem-se novamente em lágrimas. Eu estava vivo.

"._.. Ka.. acho... voltando..._"

As palavras entravam descordenadas em minha cabeça, mas eu as entendia sem precisar de muito esforço. Senti meu corpo ser erguido e ouvi o barulho da água escorrendo. Pares de mãos me tateavam e me aqueciam. Mas eles não faziam idéia de que aquilo era muito pior para mim.

O ar entrava ainda pesado, mais me sufocando do que qualquer outra coisa, e eu tive que me esforçar para abrir os olhos, me fazendo consiente. A primeira coisa que vi foi o par de olhos verdes, levemente inchados e vermelhos. E me senti horrivel por ele ter me encontrado assim.

"_Mú.._." - sussurrei seu nome, o vendo ficar brevemente aliviado.

"_Oh! Por Athena!_" - ele exclamou enquanto mais lágrimas vertiam por seu rosto pálido - "_Shaka! SHAKA! Ele acordou!_"

Logo o loiro entrava pela porta. Só então reparei que ainda estava no banheiro, deitado no colo de um Mú que me agarrava com força entre seus braços. Shaka parecia tranquilo enquanto me envolvia com toalhas secas e tentava me tirar dos braços de meu amigo ariano, que a contra gosto, me soltou.

"_Acalme-se, petiz... Isto não é de grande avaria para um Cavaleiro de Ouro, como nós. Só precisará de repouso e ficará bem._"

Sem perceber, ele acalmava a mim também. Meus olhos estavam desfoques ainda, mas percebi que estava sendo carregado para o quarto. Mú nos seguia de perto, tanto que várias vezes seu rosto aparecia próximo ao meu, sempre preocupado, até que eu fosse depositado na cama.

"._..me des..culp..._"

Me sentia fraco demas, até para falar. Vi meu querido amigo ficar levemente zangado, e mesmo assim, sentar-se próximo e puxar minhas cobertas para me aquecerem.

"_Não! Eu não o desculpo, Escorpião! Nunca desculparei!_"

As palavras eram ríspidas, mas os olhos eram ternos e preocupados. Eu nunca me senti tão mal por estar certo em relação á Mú. Eu realmente havia arrazado meu amigo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

OEEEEE!!! Fim de mais um cap.

O próximo é o ultimo (emocionada)! Que frio na espinha... Será que farei um final descente? (preocupada)

ENFIM!!! Muita gente vai querer me linchar. Tanto pelo Camus indo atras do Saga, quanto pelo Milo na sua forma mais emo de ser! DX

Sério.. Até eu fiquei mal de escrever isso!! x.x

MAS É NECESSÁRIO! EU JUUUUROOOOOOO!!!!!!! (chora)

Bom... o ultimo cap. promete, viu? E vai ser o maior dos 3... Espero que vocês tenham paciencia de ler ( e eu de escrever xD)!

Até a proxima!


End file.
